


An Afternoon Tea

by crossmeetsarrows



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossmeetsarrows/pseuds/crossmeetsarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinou and his closest friends were having an afternoon tea. Or was it simply just an afternoon tea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Puffles44 and flamma09 for editing this.  
> (This was made back in 2009 I think, when I was just beginning to learn how to write stories properly.)

One afternoon, a certain blonde ditched his duties and dropped by the tent of the high officials in his army. He made sure that no one will see him; he disguised his attractive features in an old tattered brown peasant's cloak.

He tapped the shoulders of the two officials who were in front of him.

"Huh?" The men wondered aloud.

Siegbert stepped to the left as Rufus stepped to his right, making way for the person at their back to be acknowledged. Both men had suspicious looks on their face.

"Lord Siegbert, Lord Rufus, I need your help." The cloaked man whispered who was positioned in between the officials with his face down which made his face even more hidden than it was before.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Voltaire asked sternly for he had not recognized the figure beside him.

The said figure removed his hood to reveal his true identity and that knowing smirk. The two men were taken aback, but neither of the men gasped. Rufus bowed his head with a smile gracing his face to show respect.

"My lord, please accept my humble apologies." Voltaire knelt down before his leader, taking his hand and kissed it.

"There's nothing to be forgiven, Lord Siegbert." The disguised general replied and retrieved his hand.

"Sir, how can we lend you our assistance?" Rufus asked curiously as he offered a stool to the other blond while Siegbert served some tea. Seeing his commander seated, he, too, took a seat.

Siegbert put two teapots on the table and asked the two seated blonds of their preferences; but, he was aware of Bielefeld's preference already which led him to only ask their commander.

"My lord, what would you like to have Black or White tea?" Siegbert asked politely as he passed Rufus his cup of tea.

"I would prefer the Black one." Shinou happily replied; he loves black-obsessed with it, actually.

"Siegbert, is it ready?" Someone interrupted.

"Yes, I prepared two kinds, Black and White tea." Siegbert showed the two teapots to the brunette soldier who just came in by stepping aside.

"May I have some White tea?" Lawrence requested and took a seat beside Rufus.

"Why, of course…" Siegbert handed him a cup filled with colorless liquid.

"My lord, are you enjoying an afternoon tea?" Lawrence asked; he was in a good mood.

"I visited because I wanted to discuss with all of you about…someone." Shinou chose his words carefully before taking a sip from his cup of Black Tea, closing his eyes as a gesture of savoring his drink.

"Is it about his eminence?" A man with ponytailed green hair suddenly came in with his brother, Erhard, acting as his shadow.

By the time Erhard had entered, Shinou had finished half of his cup of tea. He gave the ponytailed man a second's glance before replying.

"…Yes…" Shinou answered as he stared at his drink with great interest.

"How will I get his attention?" Shinou asked before looking at each and every single one of them.

"You already have his attention, cousin." Rufus put on a knowing smile before taking another sip of his tea.

"I may have already attracted him, but it seems he didn't reciprocate the reactions I have expected..." The general said glumly and placed his tea cup on its saucer.

"My lord, you're afraid that if you make a move on him he will reject you, did I understand you correctly?" Erhard asked with slight amusement.

Shinou nodded without a hint of annoyance, but he did take note of it...

"You're afraid of rejection, aren't you? It's natural for Bielefelds to be like that; but, you must at least try…" Rufus commented as he placed his empty cup on its saucer, waiting.

"My lord, we know that his eminence will accept you. Besides, his eminence may look like he could restrain himself from anything any admirer may throw at him, but we think that he may not be able to resist you." Christel chimed in and then everyone in the tent let out a laugh including Shinou.

"I can never get him out of my head." Shinou confessed as he removed a tear from the side of his eye once he had contained himself.

"You love him." Erhard added.

"Yes, I do." The blonde handsome general replied.

"Erhard, I think you should be the minister in case the two get married." Lawrence joked.

"Hmm…maybe." Erhard laughed once more.

"This afternoon tea seems pleasant, but we still lack someone in this tent." Shinou said gloomily.

"Lord Voltaire, do you still have tea?" A beautiful elegant man, in the general's point of view, peeked through the tent flap.

"…Just do your best, my lord; I'm sure his eminence will fall for you." Christel was still undone whispering quite loudly his advice to the general when his voice was overpowered by the other men in the tent.

"Christel…!" The other men were trying to stop him; all of them were wide-eyed.

He too, went wide-eyed when the sight of a double-black wise man appeared.

"Your eminence, would you like to have some tea? Would it be the Black one or White one?" Erhard's younger brother quickly changed the subject.

"I would want some White tea and what were you discussing before I arrived?" Daikenja glared at the soldiers; he was sure it has something to do with him.

Daikenja went inside the tent and made his way to the only vacant seat in the area, which happened to be beside Shinou's. As he took a seat, Christel's words repeated itself in his mind:

…Just do your best, my lord, I'm sure his eminence will fall for you...

They were talking about him falling…for Shinou… And they were correct; he was indeed falling deeper and deeper for him… He was just hiding it...

The double-black busied his mind with unanswered thoughts… It made him stare of to space for a few seconds until he was able to snap himself from those questions and made him focus on the lame excuse his fellow men had come up with…

"Your eminence…we were just-…" Christel tried to answer.

"-appreciating our favorite kinds of tea." Lawrence continued, even though he already knew that their lead strategist won't fall for it.

"My lord, what is your favorite kind?" Christel helped.

Due to whom the question was addressed, he no longer intended to pay too much attention to the upcoming conversation. He reached out for the cup of tea he had only noticed then and looked at it. Once he heard his blond commander's voice, he snapped his head towards his direction, still holding his cup of tea.

"Black tea, it has that unique taste. I know that all of you preferred the White One but…that's just my preferences; like how I prefer double-blacks over blonds. Blonds make me sick." Their commander voiced his thoughts aloud.

"My lord, if you will be asked to look for a mate, what would be your type?" Siegbert asked and poured as he poured some Black tea on an empty cup for his eminence to take a sip on. "It seems that everyone here would like to know as well… Please accept my humble apologies for the sudden intrusion of your personal preferences…"

"You're interested of knowing, you say… I guess it would be someone who will always be there with me, who will never leave me, someone who wouldn't hesitate to lend me a hand, who will accept for who I am, wise, caring, loving, beautiful; though not everyone sees it…" Shinou finally admitted his taste.

"Aside from being beautiful, like what you said earlier; what does this person look like?" Shinou's cousin is obviously entertained. "You said you don't have a taste for blonds, does that mean…?"

"…he's a double-black." Shinou simply stated, knowing where the conversation was going.

"That's what he thinks of me? Impossible; I'm a cursed double-black. How foolish of me… Why do I even think that I am the one he is referring to?" Daikenja thought to himself as he placed his tea cup on its saucer with his eyes glued to it.

"He is my chosen strategist, known as the great wise man, Daikenja." Shinou said it straight, unknown to the denying double-black who is still lost in his own thoughts that their faces only have a distance by a few inches.

Daikenja felt hot air around him, and then suddenly, he heard deep breathing. Then he felt something soft and warm touch his lips. He couldn't comprehend at first… When he finally understood, he thought that he was either dreaming or thinking of what he was fantasizing about his impressively handsome commander every time they were together was actually becoming a reality for him.

"Wow, he's good." Rufus said in admiration and drank from his second refilled cup of tea.

"He's very bold and straightforward." Christel added as he watched the couple exchange replies with great interest; it was as if he was taking note of what was happening to make a very detailed report about it...

When the soldiers thought that they had enough, they cleared their throats to get the couple's attention, much to Christel's slight disappointment. The two, who just made out, faced their small, but curious audience.

"It's already my third cup, my lord, your eminence; I suggest that you continue it in your tent." Rufus said formally.

"That's all…for now." Shinou told them with a smile. "I hope you enjoyed our little show of affection towards each other…"

He glanced at his beloved and caught the blush which spread across his face. A smirk was on his face. The blond commander thought the other looked so cute…

"Now, if you would mind, we would like to have some privacy of our own…" Shinou stood up and held the other's hand. "That is… If my beloved would mind…"

Daikenja looked at him without the blush which tainted his cheeks a few moments ago. The look he gave was filled with love and gentleness which made the blond think of how innocent the other really was… Just because one is intellectual, it doesn't mean one couldn't be innocent in some situations…

"I don't mind…" Daikenja replied as he stood up.

Shinou gave the others a wink.

But, Daikenja had something else in mind…

"It's a shame I wasn't able to get even a single sip of my White tea…"


End file.
